1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a network architecture and more particularly to a distributed network management architecture sharing information about network elements and providing increased survivability.
2. Background Art
Network management has become increasingly complex in today's telecommunications networks. Currently, network managers directly managed element controllers, which could be operation controllers (OPCs) or managed object agents (MOAs). Intelligent network elements (NE) are software driven in every aspect from maintenance to control, to release upgrades. The management of these NEs requires a robust and highly efficient system which can process a large volume of data over a geographically distributed network. This highly efficient system must also provide network management tools for simplifying day to day operations and reduce service down-time.
In the current network architecture, a network manager (NM) generally manages a maximum number of 75 element controller pairs, an element controller supports up to four NMs, and an OPC can control up to 1200 network elements or networks. In addition, OPCs are limited processors that cannot handle more than four connections.
As customer transmission networks grow, so does the demand for the number of users who need access to the system. As such, the number of NEs becomes larger and they are more geographically dispersed. All these changes cause significant technological challenges to the nature of network management. No longer can the entire customer network be managed centrally from a single point, rather the need for distributed network management, locally and geographically, is a growing requirement. Additionally, customers wish to divide their network into different regions based on political or business boundaries. Quite frequently two or more regions overlap, presenting a challenge given the current engineering limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,199 (Harrow et al. issued on Dec. 20, 1994 to Digital Equipment Corporation) discloses a method and device for monitoring performance of a computer system, including a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUI is designed to provide historical or real time information on the system and also allows the user to interact with the information being viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,044 (Dev et al. issued on Nov. 9, 1993 to Cabletron Systems, Inc.) relates to a network management system which performs fault isolation. The information relating to the network is displayed, the network entities being represented by icons. The user may select a prescribed area of an icon to obtain details regarding a particular aspect of the network entity represented by the respective icon.
However, these patents are not concerned with a distributed network management architecture designed for sharing information about the network elements and for allowing each NM to be re/configured individually to manage the element controllers on a per span basis.